Bathing Expierence
by LunarMaster
Summary: Luna has an insatiable itch that a bath can't quite satisfy, so she calls in the only one suitable to aid her in her time of need; a human named Night. *Clop fic*


**-:Luna's P.O.V.:-**

Sighing as I took another shuddery breath, I looked into the large bathing chambers reserved for only myself, and felt another wave of heat blast through my stiff and shaking body. It had taken all my focus and concentration to keep the fact that I am in heat concealed from all those I passed, along with keeping my body under control while I walked past every single pony; especially all the stallions. It had felt like their eyes had followed my every move, but I knew the absurdity of that notion; none of them would dare have the risk of being caught staring at me.

There was a single male in the entire castle however that I _knew_ would look towards my sister and I. His name was Neel, but he had adopted a more pony like name of Night; he was the only human proven to have the characteristics of working within the castle of Canterlot. He was loyal, honest, a hard worker, and possibly one of the kindest souls that resided within the city limits.

Smiling as an idea came to mind, I walked towards the large tub that was steaming from the heat of the water, but I conjured up an ink well and piece of parchment paper before I was even halfway there. I was going to send a letter to the only human I knew would help me with my… problem… and since it was going to be from me, he wasn't going to be able to refuse; whether he wants to or not. _Nopony, or in this case, nobody considers ignoring a summons from royalty, especially the Princess of the night._

_ Let us see… __**Thou is requested to come to Princess Luna's bathing chambers to aid me with a task I cannot complete. Show this parchment to the guards stationed outside of the chambers before entrance is granted.**_

Sending the letter away and to its intended recipient with a surge of magic that left me feeling even hotter, I let the ink well and quill fly to a corner of the room as I made my way towards the room center. Shuddering as I came to a sudden halt, I closed my eyes as I tried to keep my body under control, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to even accomplish that soon without the relief I had summoned.

Opening my eyes, I quickly made my way towards the water so that I would be able to have at least a small amount of relief before my special guest arrived…

**-:Night's P.O.V.:-**

Stumbling over the last step of the stairs, I made my way down the hallway at the briskest pace I dared. The note I had received from the Princess meant anything but trouble, and I knew it for fact. I did my best to remain 'at attention' when the princesses passed or approached me, but every once in a while I found myself gazing at them. I was expected to show the utmost respect, but I wasn't able to keep my eyes averted from them at all times. _I could've sworn that I made sure neither of them saw me looking at them… but how was Luna able to catch me?_

_ Who cares how she saw me, what will I be punished with? Dungeon time, extra duty, suspended duty… dungeon!?_

Stopping in front of the chambers that had a giant water drop and the Princess Luna's cutie mark on them and over the seams of the door, I walked to the nearest guard that was there, and opened the letter for him and let him read over it. When he looked up towards me and nodded his head, I walked over to the door, and knocked on it hard enough that I felt my knuckles sting a bit, but it was the only way I was able to knock hard enough without punching the door.

Instead of hearing a voice speak from the other side of the door how I had come to expect from either of the princesses, the door simply opened, and I entered a bit hesitantly. Once I was inside, the doors closed behind me and I heard Luna's voice echo throughout the entire room, which was foggy from steam, "You are here sooner than I expected, Night… but that is all the better. Please, come closer to the center of the room."

The giggle that came from deeper in the room sent chills up my back, and I felt my eyes widen at the shock that came with it. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like I was back in the Everfree Forest, and being hunted; except the feeling came with a new sense. Something burned my nostrils, and when I inhaled deeply, something felt similar about this burning. It tickled my lungs a little bit, but I wasn't able to put my finger on it. _I _am _in the Princesses bath room… maybe she is or has already washed herself from whatever is causing the smell…_

Stopping on the edge of the rim to the large bath, I couldn't help but try to find the Princess through the mist and somewhere in the water. "P-Princess?"

**-:Luna's P.O.V.:-**

Water was dripping down my slick and moist muzzle, and through the dim amount of lighting, I saw and felt myself smirking in satisfaction. Licking my lips as I felt water sliding down my dark midnight black fur, I took the last steps forward, before I opened my muzzle, and positioned myself directly beside Night's neck. Taking in a deep breath and letting his scent intoxicate my already cloudy senses, I saw him shiver, before his head turned just a small fraction in my direction; though his general attention remained directly ahead of him. Closing my eyes as I exhaled lightly, I felt another heat wave run over my flank and into my legs, before it continued further up my body.

"P-Princess…?"

The way he whispered sent chills into my flank, and even without any physical connection, I felt my back arch slightly. Smirking as the feeling overcame my body, I lowered my dripping muzzle onto his shoulder, and let my tongue come out and slide over the skin across his neck. Once I reached his jaw, I closed my mouth, and kissed him briefly with a passion only rivaled by my want to become more intimate; but that would come in due time.

Pulling my muzzle away from his trembling jaw line, I heard him whimper out lightly. Feeling my lust being pushed aside temporarily as I quickly made my way in front of him, I saw that his trembling wasn't from pleasure how I had thought, but I saw the fear in his eyes as he remained looking straight ahead. Tilting my head to the side, I asked, "N-Night… why is thou frightened?"

Before I was even expecting an answer, he blurted out quickly, "I'm sorry Princess Luna, I promise I won't ever look at you again, please don't send me to the dungeon!" Feeling confusion being the first thing to come over me, I quickly processed what he had just said with my clearer thinking.

It finally clicked what he just said, and as he stood there trembling in front of me, it dawned on what he just admitted to me. Smiling, I looked away as a giggle once more came to my lips, but I quickly stifled it, and decided I could use this to my advantage. Looking deeply into his eyes as I brought my muzzle directly into his face, I made sure to keep my eyes on his as I spoke in a soft, but deep tone, "Thou won't even need to visit those dark rooms if thou does as I say, and what I want from thou… is complete obedience…"

Just as I finished, I pushed my lips against his as I closed my eyes, and I shoved my tongue into his mouth, hoping for additional pleasure. Against my better judgment, none came.

Pulling my tongue out of his mouth, I pulled my tongue back into my muzzle, before I closed it with a great amount of disappointment. "P-Princess… eh-hem! Are you… are you in heat?"

Opening my eyes, I looked at Night, before I shook my head in disappointment, "It seems thou cant pleasure me… I will need to find a cell in the dungeon f-"

Feeling my eyes widen as I was suddenly sitting on my flank, I felt his tongue fighting against my own, and then it occurred to me what was happening. Feeling my heart increase as my mind became cloudy again. Placing a hoof onto his shoulder and finally pushing my tongue back in response, I used his body as support while I placed my other hoof between my hind legs.

**-:Night's P.O.V.:-**

Feeling her moan into my mouth was all the good news I needed, and daring to be even bolder, I brought my hands up. Her body was wet and slick, so my hands ran over her coat like nothing was even there, so I used that as a way to bring her more pleasure.

Pulling my lips from her own, I saw what she was doing, and I felt my cheeks warm up as her eyes suddenly opened. "Thou has proven yourself… take off your clothes and join me in my bath…"

Feeling my jaw slacken as she got up and turned around, I felt myself becoming quickly invigorated by the sight of her purposely shaking her flank as she walked away. It was literally a dream come true, and while Celestia did have a larger flank, I had always like Luna more. She wasn't as loud as her sister… most of the time, and while Celestia was the daytime Princess, Luna was the nighttime princess…

Following her orders and taking off my clothes, I placed them near one of the stools that held the Princess' regalia and tiara, and beside her hoof ornaments. Turning around and walking towards the water, I quickly got it, and as I looked for the princess, I made sure to keep my back near the wall; in case she tried to sneak up behind me.

Falling back and grabbing the edge of the wall for support as I felt a jolt run from my hips down to toes, I felt my jaw fall open as I moaned loudly. I gasped for breath as Luna's tongue wrapped tightly around my member, and I now knew where she was. The brief moment of pleasure and shock on my part was gone as she soon left me alone to pant above to surface of the water, and I looked down to try and see her before another surprise like that occurred.

It wasn't until her head broke the surface was I able to look towards her with my wide eyes as my breathing just now became slow enough to focus again. Looking at the princess as she approached me with a large smile on her muzzle, I swallowed thickly as she started to close the last few feet between us. When she was just a few inches away from me, I looked into her eyes as she said, "Thou must now make us feel that pleasure…"

Swallowing thickly, I nodded my head, before grabbing her slick shoulders under the water, and pulling her closer to me. I purposely made sure to rub down her sides and to her firm flanks. Her eyes half closed as she leaned her head forward and across my shoulder, and while I wasn't entirely sure of what I was doing now, I twisted my head to the side and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

She pulled her head back, and her eyes shifted onto my own, before she smiled and said, "I appreciate how thou is being sweet, but…" Now her eyes closed as she bit her lip, and I felt her flank clash with my hips, and my member rubbed on her warm entrance, and her muzzle found its way beside my head as she whispered out huskily, "… rut me as hard as you can. Do it for pleasure… do it, for me…"

Feeling heat steal its way into my cheeks, I felt her roll her flank a bit to the back, before she jerked back forward and I felt myself slide into her. I stiffened up, but the tightness around my member began to literally flex, and I heard Luna moan…

_She moaned… because of me…_

Feeling more heat, I also felt a deep want of hearing more of her moans, a need of being the one to cause those moans to come out, and better yet; the one to pleasure the mare of my dreams.

Pulling out slightly by pushing her firm and muscular legs away from my body, I wrapped my fingers under her flank, and pulled her higher up by a few inches. It wasn't until her voice began to seep into the air again did I pull down and towards me with as much force as I could muster, while also grinding my hips forward and up. I felt myself slide into her, and I roughly hit her inner wall, which caused more than a moan to leave her muzzle. The brief cry the came from her throat sounded pained, but also pleasurable.

Repeating the process, I felt the resistance from the water hinder me, but the ease at which I slid deeply into her marehood was so much more pleasurable than I had ever anticipated. The tightness that came with being inside of her left me numb to everything else, and so I pulled out of her, before sliding back into her. it became a rhythm of lust and pleasure, and the more she cried out, the harder I rutted her, so much in fact, that before I knew what was happening anymore; I was holding her to the wall and pumping into her harder than before. Her moans intermingling with her cries created a musical sound to my ears, and I realized something; _I want more…_

Pulling out of the Princess in my hands, I instead wrapped my arms around her, before I clambered out of the tub, and laid Luna down on her back. Her forelegs lay semi crossed as she lay panting and moaning on the floor beneath me, but her hind legs were spread apart, leaving her flank perfectly visible to me and my waiting member.

Getting onto my knees, before moving on top of the mare that was about to be rutted the hardest ever of her life time, I lined myself up, before I whispered to Luna, "I hope you want to be rutted harder than before, because I won't stop until we are both done after this…" The shudder from her body might have seemed like a deterrent, but the sudden wrapping of her forelegs around my back, and the widening of her hind quarters was all the invitation I needed.

Sliding forward and shoving as deep as I could, I felt Luna's grip falter, before it tightened, and I was sent over my mental barriers. Pulling out, I quickly jammed her mareness once again, grinding against her roughly. Letting my body pull out once again, I rammed forward, and plunged her into eternal pleasure as she slid across the floor.

Soon Luna was bouncing up and down repeatedly across the floor, moaning, crying, tensing up, and fighting to hold herself against me the entire time. I didn't stop, I kept on riding her like she had wished for, and the water that dripped from our bodies only served as lubricant as she would slide up, and then down. Her wings were flared out to either side, and I leaned forward. Feeling myself going deeper and faster than before and the increase of jerky movements provided me with an increasing climax approach.

"Lu-na… y-you're s-s-so… _tight!_"

Slamming into her as she cried out one last time, I didn't stop there as I had yet to reach my climax. I was pounding into her; slap after slap of our hips came from the empty room. I was hitting something soft and firm inside of her marehood, and the harder I hit it, the tighter she clamped down around me. Her eyes were glazed over while moans dripped from her muzzle, and I noticed the saliva running down her cheeks.

_"OH!"_

Hitting her inner wall with finality, I felt myself gushing seed into her, and the tightening sensation that kept coming from Luna made more and more of it surge into her, before she flexed all her muscles, and with a massive shudder; I felt moisture spray over my entire hip area as she moaned louder than before. She lost all control of her body, and while she was below me, I couldn't hold myself up any longer.

Falling down onto the mare below me, I felt her shudder, before she whispered out, "Thou… has sated me… for now…"

Feeling a sense of pride well up inside me as heat came to my face, I looked down at the princess, before I nodded my head, and simply laid my head down as exhaustion began to take over…

**A.N.: Here you all go. A nice little bathing room action.**


End file.
